The Hardest Part of This is Leaving You
by tigergirl1124
Summary: Inu and Kag defeat Naraku and get together. Seems like the perfect ending..but perfect is not in their cards. It's a tear jerking one shot.


K so this is my second fic. Yay. I think my first was better but w/e. I like this one too. It may have something to do with the fact that it is three in the morning...but yeaaaa. So this is loosely based off of the MCR song Cancer. I think I used a lyric in there as well. Plz no flames!

Oops...almost forgot. Don't own Inuyasha or anything that pertains to him nor do I own MCR or anything that pertains to them. So don't sue.

"Why won't you just leave me?" A young man asked weakly from his bed. He had iv's running out of both of his wrists and his once long silky black hair was now almost completely gone.

"You know I can never leave you Inuyasha. I love you too much to just leave you now." His young wife sat in the chair beside his bed. Her dark brown eyes were puffy and dark circles lined her lowerlids. Her wavy brown hair was held up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a simple black tanktop with a silver rose on the front and ripped up jeans.

"I would never of agreed to become a human if I knew that it would of caused you so much pain. I am so sorry Kagome. I just wish you would leave me, I don't want to be the one to leave you." His faded chapped lips trembled slightly and his violet eyes were glossed over hollow impressions of what they once were. "I don't want you to have to see me in such a state, a weak state. I promised to protect you with all of my being, and now I can do nothing but wallow away in this fucking bed!" A coughing fit interrupted his rant.

"Please. please calm down. How could you know that such a fate would fall upon you?" She smiled softly at him as she ran her hand delicately over his hollowed cheek. He smiled at her touch and nuzzled his face into her hand.

"I just want you to be happy koi."

They locked eyes and for a minute they were back in feudal japan. They had just defeated Naraku. Miroku and Sango found themselves in a lover's embrace and so did Kagome and Inuyasha. The miko held the completed jewel in her small hand and smiled softly as she handed it over to the hanyou.

"I love you Inuyasha." She shyly looked him in the eye. "I just wanted you to know that before you used the jewel to become full youkai."

The silver haired inu hanyou only stared at her as he rolled the jewel around in his clawed hand. "I love you to Kagome." His toothy grin, that she loved so much lit up his whole face. "And that is why I wish to become a human. So we can be together forever." Upon his last words, a purple cloud enveloped him and once it disapated, a raven haired young man stood where her hanyou once stood. "Kagome, will you be my ma-, I mean wife?"

She gasped in surprise and overwhelming happiness as she jumped into his arms and whispered yes against his lips before they shared the first of many passionate kisses.

Not long after, they decided that it would be best if they returned to Kagome's time to spend their lives. Shippo had reached the age where he could go out on his own and Sango and Miroku had immediately gotten married. Inuyasha and Kagome left the day the news came that Sango was expecting.

That was four years ago. About ten months ago, Inuyasha had been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer and his health had gone down hill since then. This last month had been especially hard and although no one wanted to admit to it, he really didn't have long to go.

"Oh Inu, I am happy. I am happy for the time that we have been able to spend together and for our daughter." Kagome began to break down at the thought of their daughter. She was only four, and her father was leaving her. She knew that Inuyasha loved that little girl with all of his being, and the day that she was born he had promised to protect her until she found a suitable husband and he had given her away properly. Now she would not have her daddy to walk her down the aisle on that special day.

"Where is she?" He asked sadly. He had not seen his little girl in nearly a month. It killed him to know that he scared her so much.

"Sesshomaru is with her in her room." Kagome stated simply.

"The bastard eh?" Inuyasha smirked and Kagome smiled, a real smile. How she loved it when he smirked.

"Yes, this bastard is enjoying quality time with his niece." Sesshomaru stepped through the door frame of the young couple's bedroom and moved quickly to his brother's side. "She fell asleep while she was making a card for you otouto."

"How nice." Inuyasha stated simply. He didn't want a card from her, he wanted to be playing tea party or being the knight in shining armor that saved his little princess from the evil monsters.

"Yes. Well if you don't mind, I need to steal your lovely wife for a few minutes." Inuyasha simply nodded as Sesshomaru gently took Kagome by her arm and escorted her out of the room.

"What is it Sesshomaru? I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Her glossy brown eyes looked into his golden ones. Five hundred years had taken a major toll on the former lord of the western lands and he had been seeking his younger brother out for nearly one hundred of them. When he finally found him, he had just been diagnosed and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was gonna die of the same disease his mother had.

The two brothers had grown closer in the last ten months and Inuyasha had confided in Sesshomaru.

"That is just it Kagome. Inuyasha is suffering. This last month has been hell on him and he only keeps fighting the inevitable because he doesn't want you to suffer. You know it kills him to know that he cannot be the one protecting and taking care of you and Kahana. This counting down the days is just ridiculous. If you love him, you will let him go on peacefully." Sesshomaru looked down at her with his trademark emotionless face.

The woman choked back tears as she let everything sink in. He was staying alive for her, suffering for her. And oh did she know that he was suffering. He was on prescriptions that were even stronger than morphine, but the shit was starting to have no effect. On more than one occasion over the last few weeks, she heard him crying in agony. She could not bear to walk in and see him in such a condition and instead would go to her temporary bedroom and cry herself to sleep. She was thankful that Sesshomaru would go in and comfort him.

"When Kahana wakes up, she is going in to see her daddy," she began to sob, "for the last time." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her petite frame and let her sob into his red button down.

"Let me speak to him while you go check on her Kagome." She nodded and released him as she walked to the bathroom to freshen up before she went to her daughter. Sesshomaru walked back to his brother and found him clenching the sheets in pain. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he continued to his side.

"Inuyasha, why do you allow yourself to suffer? You are on the verge of death and you know that as well as I. Your mother died of this same disease. It is so ironic now..." He let his words trail off as Inuyasha simply stared at him.

"Sesshomaru, I have something important to ask of you." He attempted to sit up more properly but failed miserably, he was so weak anymore. The inu youkai simply nodded.

"I want you to take care of Kagome and Kahana. They need someone dependable and Kahana is gonna need a father. I failed them Sesshomaru, please give them better." His violet eyes stared deeply into his half brother's golden ones.

"You did not fail them Inuyasha. Do not speak such blasphemies against yourself. No one can control how they will live or die. That little girl in there loves you deeply and I would never want to replace that. I will protect her as if she were my own though brother. Kagome as well." Inuyasha smiled softly and nodded.

"They will be here any minute Inu. But before they come, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I love you for all the reasons I hated you and more. I am proud to be able to call you otouto Inuyasha. Please never forget that. This Sesshomaru will never forget you, half-breed." He added the last part through a sad smile.

Tears started to roll down Inuyasha's pale and hollow cheeks. "Are you crying baby brother?"

"No you ass. I'm just soggy from the chemo." He wiped away at his eyes until all the tears were gone.

"Good, your family will be here in mere seconds." He smelled their scents as they neared the door. Inuyasha exhaled deeply as he waited for them to walk through the door.

"Daddy?" A young girl walked in and shyly made her way to the bed her father was currently occupying. She had long black hair tied up into two pig tails. And she had deep purple eyes like her father. She was wearing a little red jumper with a white undershirt.

"Hey baby girl. Why don't you come up here and give your daddy a big ol' hug?" She smiled as she climbed up on the bed with the help of her uncle.

"Here daddy, I made this juss for you." She handed him the card that read I LOVE YOU DADDY! in big letters on the front. Inuyasha layed the card down on the nightstand and then pulled his daughter to him with all the strength he could muster. He inhaled her scent deeply, desperately trying to make the smell imprint within his senses for eternity.

Kagome watched from the doorway. She could not move any closer, she didn't want either of them to see her cry, they looked so happy.

"You know daddy loves you right?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too daddy. Lots and lots!" He kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time.

"Daddy is always with you Kahana, never forget that baby girl." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Daddy can I get some juice?" He smiled at her innocence and nodded. Sesshomaru lifted her off of her father and proceeded to the kitchen.

Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He put his hand on her leg and she smiled sadly as she got comfortable beside him.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't want to leave us, hell, I don't want you to leave us...leave me, but it is not fair for you to suffer day to day." He gently cupped her warm cheek within his cold hand and she rested her head on his chest. "I know you are in agony baby and I don't want you to fight because you think that I am not letting you go."

She found comfort in his heartbeat, the same one she had known since she was fifteen, as she continued to speak. "I love you Inuyasha and please know that I will never marry. You are the only one that I have and will ever love."

"My heart belongs to you as well Kagome, you and Kahana. I have been pushing through day to day for you. I don't want to leave you all alone, I promised...I promised..." His heartbeat quickened and she knew that he was upset. "Sesshomaru has agreed to take care of you both when I am gone. He loves Kahana and you koi, live happily. Our littel girl will need you too. I need you too."

"Ok Inuyasha, I will. She nuzzled into his chest further. He was wearing his fur of the firerat kimono and matching hakamas. The smell engulfed her and she was once again in feudal japan, staring into the eyes of her love, the one that she had given her whole self to and he in return.

"I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh and smile alot." His voice brought her back to the present. He lifted her chin so they were looking into one another's eyes once again. "This counting down the days to go, it just ain't living but I will stick it out until you are truly ready to let me go and say goodbye." He smirked at her once again. "Afterall, it is not a goodbye for forever, we will be together again soon, I will wait for you Kag's." She returned the smile and brought her lips to his. She did not kiss him but simply mouthed the word 'yes' onto his. She kissed him softly before she added, 'goodbye koi, until we are together again.'

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her back gently. "Thank you koishii."

Gently he removed the iv's from his veins and agonizing pain immediately took over. She wanted to cry and force him to put the pain medications back into his veins but knew that this is what he truly wanted. She leaned back into his chest and listened as his heartbeat sped up and then slowly started to wind down.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered onto his lips as she felt his shallow breaths leave his body.

"Always." He managed out with a smile before his last breath left his body.


End file.
